The Decieved Fox
by AlphaChaser
Summary: Ahri has arrived at the Institute and met with Leblanc. Ahri claims to herself that she has feelings. Is that actually true or is Leblanc coming up with another one of her tricks?Rated M for future lemon
1. We meet

**The Deceived Fox**

"Welcome to the Institute of War!" Ahri was kindly told by the staff. Her foxlike ears drooping from exhaustion and all her nine tails waving slowly side. She had just arrived at the Institute a few minutes ago and she was honestly itching to get to bed. "Shall we guide you to your room?" the other staff member said. Ahri slowly nodded and followed her two escorts to her room. "As you know, you will have a fellow champion as your roommate, due to the lack of dormitories at the moment, we're very sorry if that's inconvenient." Ahri gave them a small chuckle," Not at all." She said with a smile. "Oh that's good! Well then your roommate is going to be…let's see here…oh here we go! Your roommate will be Leblanc, the deceiver."

Leblanc…? Ahri has heard of that name before, she is known to be a very powerful sorceress with quite big intentions. Ahri was led to her room in the second floor. "Well, here is your room Ahri, I hope it will meet your expectations as they opened the door. Ahri was quite shocked, it not only met her expectations it exceeded them. The room was first of all huge with a living room with two plush, leather couches in the middle of the room with a coffee table in the middle. Next to that was a fireplace surrounded with beautiful quartz. The floor was all tile with carpet going into the rooms which there was the bathroom and the bedroom. There was a dining table that could seat a dozen people if need be. A work area was also present complete with a desk and a bookshelf. The place even came with a full kitchen complete with an oven, and a refrigerator. "Let us show you to your room." Ahri was brought back to reality by the two staff members as they quietly escorted Ahri to her dwellings.

The room was no more impressive as the living room. Two king size beds separated by a wooden dresser. Each bed had a small desk next to them. "This place is amazing!" Ahri squealed in joy testing out her bed, finding it amazingly comfortable and just stretched out her spine a little after a few days of journeying here. "We are glad you enjoy it, remember you have your practice match tomorrow in the afternoon, but until then make yourself at home." the two staff members beamed, "Also if there's any concern feel free to go to the lobby for assistance. Ahri happily nodded and waved them goodbye. Ahri just sat on her bed for a while taking in her environment which was lovely but Ahri still honestly missed Iona. After a few minutes of this Ahri heard grumbling, which traced back to her stomach, she was famished from her trip and wondered where she can get a bite to eat. As she was about to leave to find the dining area she heard the door open, and saw a woman. The woman was ravishing in her getup and smiled weakly at Ahri.

"Hello there," the woman said, "I'm Leblanc the Deceiver, I've been informed that I'm going to get a companion today. It's very nice to meet you." Before Ahri could reply she noticed something in Leblanc, she couldn't read her, it was like reading a book with invisible ink. "Hello, I'm Ahri, yes I'm new here at the Institute, I actually came here today." Ahri gave her a smile. Leblanc didn't smile back though, just looking back and replying plainly, "Well I hope you will enjoy it here. Now if you excuse me I must do paperwork." Leblanc gave a smirk and started walking, but Ahri's hand stopped her. "I-I'm sorry but…can you give me a tour through the institute? I'm a little…hungry. For the first time Ahri saw Leblanc smile, "But of course," Leblanc pursed her lips together, "Please follow me, I will show you to the cafeteria, and also…Ahri?" Ahri twitched her ears together in attention, "Yes?" Leblanc gave her a wink. "Please stop checking me out." She turned back to her companion and saw Ahri blush and trying to cover her face with her tail in embarrassment. 'What is wrong with me?!'Ahri thought 'I'm supposed to be the seductress. Not the one being seduced! What is with this woman?' Ahri didn't even look at Leblanc, "I'm sorry." And got quite a response, a laugh.

DONE. Phew I didn't think Fanfics were so hard to write. Can't wait to write the next chapter, I really wanted to pair Ahri and Leblanc since they're kinda alike. Hope you enjoy!

-AlphaChaser


	2. The Truth

'This woman…' Ahri keeps telling herself, 'I can't read her.' As Ahri being born for seduction can almost tell what others thought of her. This new "prey" for her though is like a blank canvas and seemingly to Ahri quite attractive. She couldn't stop peeking at Leblanc's rather revealing clothing, her sizable breast being barely held on by her clothing, her cloak seemingly matching her personality. She seemed so…dark and ominous, Ahri knew what a kind of person she was; her supposedly kind and sunny personality hiding her real intentions. She was a liar.

Ahri almost bumped into Leblanc as she made a sudden stop and gave her a smile? Smirk? Is there even a difference between the two when it comes to Leblanc? "Welcome to the cafeteria, you may serve yourself food in the stalls over there." Ahri gave her a charmed smile, "Thank you, but aren't you going to go eat as well." Ahri bent towards Leblanc and softly poked her stomach, "it doesn't seem like this is very satisfied." And gave a short giggle. Leblanc gave her a devious grin, directly looking into Ahri's catlike eyes, very beautiful gold-like color. Before Leblanc could even notice she could feel her cheeks hearing up. 'Hmm. This woman…seems quite seductive, I might even be falling for it, but two can play that game.' She thought in her mind her grin appearing again. "Well if there's anything I can do to become your size, especially in "certain areas." She said pursing her lips together. Now it's Ahri's time to blush her cheeks burning up, it is true that plenty of men and sometimes women had complemented of her looks and usually Ahri wouldn't care, thinking about the real intention of talking with them. Leblanc though, she was a beauty, yes but her deceptive aura that's always around her is quite…nice. "Hey Ahri?" Leblanc's voice put Ahri back to her senses, "If you're going to keep teasing my body like this, don't let me notice." And giving a sly wink Leblanc went off giving a sway of her hips each time she stepped away from Ahri. Ahri was still mesmerized of her, those gorgeous hips, and full, white skin with absolutely no flaws. How she would love to caress them, kiss them and do naughty things with…GOODNESS AHRI GET A HANG OF YOURSELF. Ahri panted heavily noticing he had been holding her breath every time she talked to Leblanc. 'Uhh. I'm hopeless, is it possible that I'm in l…'before she could finish talking her stomach interrupted her giving her a pleading grumble.

Ahri silently ate her food while looking at the room. The room looks quite plain with simple tables for any champions to sit at, big windows to allow in light and fans in the ceiling to keep the room cool. Ahri picked at her food, it was quite tasteless no unique flavors here like in Ionia but it's better than starving to death. She was more concerned about Leblanc. 'But why her of all people? She is beautiful yes, but Ahri has seen some just as or even more pretty. But during the time she talks or even just sees her, her hearts go pitter-patter. Is she deceiving her? It's not unlikely but Ahri can usually tell if she's being bound with magic. What a mysterious person…

"Ahri?" Ahri for the third time that day woke up from her thoughts, and hears someone she may recognize her tone giving away most of it. "Why are you here" Ahri looked toward the source and instantly recognized the person, "Akali?" The figure stood there and Ahri almost burst out laughing, the figure that stood before her had deadly Kamas in her hands but the owner of the weapons was wearing a nurse outfit. "Oh...hi Akali…" Barely keeping her giggles after every word. Akali gave her a threatening glare. "You better shut your mouth before I split it in half." Akali's voice full of anger in the air, "My summoner just had to pick this skin, men…disgusting perverts." Ahri gave her a seductive grin, "OH…so you're like that." Her personality becoming quite clear. "Shut up" the ninja said trying to hide her blush, "besides I would rather have Kat than you!" she whispered much louder than she intended earning Ahri's interest, and her blush becoming even easier to see. "Kat huh? Giving nicknames already? Never knew you'd want the Sinister Blade and The Fist of the Shadow to be a couple" Ahri said a giggle escaping her lips, "Well if you need any help with your school crush I'm always here, maybe a charm is needed?" her grin still showing. Akali's temper was almost empty but her anger faded and threw her a shit-eating grin. Ahri's face grew in worry wondering what could be going on in that woman's head. Suddenly Akali banged her fist on the table and drew her face just inches from her own the same grin on her face, "and what about you nine-tailed fox? Want to get that Deceiver in bed like all the men and woman you had done?" Ahri's face grew hard, "Fine, I'm sorry about talking about teasing your situation, but Akali…" Akali's suddenly calmed down once she looked at Ahri, her face looking very worried and troubled. Akali sat down and asked Ahri, "What is it?" Ahri looked at her, face incredibly serious and took a deep breath, "I think…I fell for someone…" Akali questioned this Ahri was the figure of lust and seduction it won't be hard at all for her to get anyone she desires. "What's the problem, you can get anyone you want!" Akali had to chuckle to lighten the mood but Ahri's face still serious, "I-I can't, it's L-Leblanc."

Chapter 2 done, and you may notice but I added another ship in this story so I may make side chapters with this story, until then though later!


End file.
